onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Wiki:One Piece Quiz
Just for fun! All of the following can be found on our wikia, but can you answer these questions WITHOUT looking them up? (Answers can be found by editing the page) Questions #Aside from Pandaman, name 3 other hidden Easter Egg characters within the series! #What is the bounty of "Rookie" Rockstar? #Name all members of the Trump Siblings #How far back had Oda planned to introduce Fishmen? Bonus; Why didn't he introduce it then? #In which Japanese intro will you find the English lyrics "I'm really really stuck on you!" #How did Bellamy lose to Luffy? #True or false; The Bara Bara no Mi will let you fly across oceans? #What is the name of the Mayor from Luffy's hometown? #According to the Mythbusters page, what major event was meant to happen in 2003 Oda had announced? #Who was Luffyko? #Who was the first character to give someone "the middle finger"? #What flag had to be changed in the manga because of sensitive issues and what was the issue it was changed over? #What does the Breath Dial do? Bonus; What rare dial could be considered its upgrade? #What was the first instance of Super Human Speed seen that was later confirmed by Oda? #What was Brogy and Dorry's original reason for fighting each other? #For what reason in Jingi-nai Time did Don Zoroscia and Robita die under? #How much does Nami charge for seeing her naked? #What was written on Bellemere's shirt? #What song was remixed to create the song "Believe" by Folder 5? #What is Miss Goldenweek's English name? #What reason does Sanji give for not fighting Kalifa? #What colour is the band on Luffy's Straw Hat? Bonus; What important item was kept under the band that was first given to him during the Arabasta Arc? #How many times bigger is Oars then a regular Giant? #Out of the Baroque Works pairings, whose partner was mentioned, but never seen? #True or False; Mr.3 took out Brogy the giant with explosives? #Which Filler Arc was based a popular One Piece game? #What sound did the Skypieans hear when the Shandians were sent into the sky via the Knock Up Stream? #How many CP9 agents went under cover at the Galley-La Company? Bonus; who was the only member who went undercover but did not join he Galley-La Company? #What is Chopper commonly mistaken for and what form led to this mistake? #What town had been mentioned by to have been taken by the Revolutionaries soon after the release of the Straw Hats bounties? #What are all of the Kuja tribe named after? #How many forms are there to master in Rokushiki? #When Emporio Ivankov healed Luffy, how many years of his life did he say he would lose? #What animal is best representative of Brook? #In Monster Time what creature was Ussopaka? #True or False; Lola's zombie was a warthog? #How many years ago before the start of he current storyline was the destruction of Ohara island? #What was considered the most controversial thing about The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle in regards to the female characters Robin and Nami? #Who was the second Shichibukai to have his/her name mentioned?